A life with smosh
by 1em0nade
Summary: Tamara just moved in next door and as she is about to go in, she realizes that smosh are living next door! she has a great crush on Anthony Padilla. What will happen to the romance? Rated M (just in case)
1. Chapter 1

I dont claim smosh, i just have been reading so many fan fic... i wanted to do one myself

I get out of the cab and pay the driver; I look at my house for the next 2 years of my life in front of me.

Sacramento is not amazing but as it is my home town for the next part of my life, I don't care.

I start to walk towards my new house when I hear something…. A Familiar laugh. With me wheeling my suitcase behind me I turn to see 2 men walking out of the house 2 doors down from mine, I stand there in Shock!

OMG, its Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla.

I thought I was about to faint until I realized I had started to walk towards them, I prepare myself as for what I am about to say…

"Hey, are you two from smosh."

Wow, what and interesting thing to say…

"yh, we are, can I help you" Anthony say while smiling.

"I'm Tamara; I just moved next door , I just wanted to say hi."

Ian looks at me, "well, hi." I fell super embarrassed and start to blush. I always had this massive crush on Anthony, even though I know he has Kalel.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tamara, but we need to get going to meet our friends, maybe talk to you later?" Anthony say, breaking the silence and bringing me back into reality.

"Oh, yh… sure" I say smiling and they turn around, get into their car and leave. I stood there looking like an idiot.

I turn round and head towards my house, still struck by the fact that the person i fancied is only living next doors. i fumble in my bag, looking for the keys to my house and realize they are not there... I go into complete panic attack mode!

Where could they have gone... i had them in the cab. i must have left them there. i slap myself in the face.

I walk round the back and see a massive pool outside... My eyes go wide, it never said anything about a pool. The temptation is to alluring. To take my mind off the problem with the keys, i grab my suitcase, unzip it and grab my bikini. It is white with black spots all over it and it stands out against my burgandy/crimson hair and complements my figure as i have an hour glass figure and i am quiet skinning. I Have had lots of people say i look like a model. I was a bit embarrassed as i didn't know where to get changed by i found a corner and put my bikini on. I ran up and dived in the water like and elegant swan, as i resurfaced i looked round and saw a float and i lay down on it. As i was floating over the water... taking in the hot sun, i was thinking about Anthony and Ian... Well, mainly Anthony.

I am living next door to Anthony fucking Padilla!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd had been in the pool for about 2 hours when I heard a car pull up, I expected it to be to be the cab driver realising I had left my keys in the back. How nice of him to bring them back. I got out of the pool and went round the front of the house, forgetting that I had just a bikini on and that I was wet.

I had reached the front to see that there was no cab and that Ian and Anthony's car was on their driveway. I looked at their door to see both of them staring at me in my bikini. I went bright red!

"Oh hey, sorry I thought you were the cab driver returning my key as I left them in the cab and can't get into my house." I said trying to cover um my body a bit.

"It's ok; if you want you can come into our house?" Ian said as he stopped looking at my boobs; however Anthony still was which was fine by me.

"No its ok, I was just chilling in my pool, but thanks anyway." I said about to turn round.

"You have a pool?" Anthony said for the 1st time.

" yh, you should come in some time, I you want?" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"We can't today as we need to record a video, but maybe some other time?" Ian said as he opened the door to his house.

"Ok, well after I get my keys back, I will be waiting for the video to come on so I can watch it, bye." And I turned round and walked back to the pool.

I was starting to get really bored of being in the pool when I heard a door open over the fence and I heard Anthony's voice talking to Ian, I guessed Anthony was outside in his garden. I also realised that the fence wasn't that high so I could see Anthony's head on the other side of the fence. I just pretended that I hadn't realised.

It had been 10 minutes since I heard Anthony last say anything to Ian so I opened my eyes and looked at the fence only to see Anthony and Ian looking at me. When they saw me look they ducked down. I was so embarrassed, I went red. I was going to say something but I realised that it would have made me even redder to talk to the person I fancied who happened to be looking at me over the fence. Therefore I decided to do something else. I knew I saw it earlier, just lying on the ground; I inspected the garden to see it there. I got out of the pool and walked over to it. I picked it up and filled it up. I then made sure that both Ian and Anthony were still there.

"Anthony, Ian, are you still there?" I said crouching behind a chair.

"um… yh we are still here," replied Anthony.

I was ready, "can you come up from behind the fence for a sec?"

When I saw them come up I did what I had to do…


	3. Chapter 3

With full force, I took my aim at their heads and shot. Water splashed all over them. They were gasping for air as they swallowed half a pint of water straight on them. Their clothes soaking wet from the water gun I was holding.

"Hey, not fair." Anthony said after getting his breath back and ducking behind the fence with Ian. I stood there in anticipation for them to come back up, however next time I saw them, I was hit in the face with water as both of them squirted me with bigger and better water guns. I jumped behind the chair again and crawled over to the water hose; I filled my gun back up and stood up. I didn't see them, guessing that they had gone to fill theirs up so I did something I didn't expect, I hopped the fence into their garden. They were as surprised as I was to see this and I caught them off guard as I got both of them in the back. After I ran out of water I jumped back into my garden and filled my gun up again. When I turned round I decided to go with a new games strategy. Go behind the enemy. I walked round the pool and leant against the fence. I could hear them talking so I eves dropped on them.

"Alright, what we need to do is, Ian you jump over the fence and get her attention and I will go round the back and catch her off guard, go it?" Anthony whispered.

"Alri… wait what? Why do I have to jump the fence?" Ian asked.

"Because I am quicker to go round the back. "Anthony said annoyed.

"Fine, ready?"

After they finished their little convo I hit behind some bushes and when I saw Ian jump over, the confused look on his face made me giggle. He didn't know where I was until that and I saw him look over to the bushes where I was hiding. Oh no, he has found me, that is when I decided I could crawl through the back of the bushes and get out of them to the other side of the pool without him knowing. So plan 'Escape for bushes to other side of pool to get away from Ian' was going ahead.

The plan worked, I was half way through the bushes when I saw Ian confused look on his face again, like he was thinking that he was going mad and that bushes do not giggle. I was still crawling and looking at Ian when I hit something. It wasn't hard and it didn't hurt, it was just like something was blocking my way. That's when I looked up, still on my hands and knees to see Anthony looking down at me. I must have gone bright red as he smiled and gave me a hand to get up.

"I think you guys win." I said still blushing as I was holding Anthony's hand.

"Let's call it a draw." He said looking into my eyes.

After putting the guns away and me picking up my suitcase, the boys invited me to stay over as my keys still had not been returned and it was getting dark." So, Where should I sleep I said as Ian was on the computer and Anthony was in the kitchen. Anthony looked so hot when he was all drenched earlier. I just wanted to kiss him.

"You can have my bed." Anthony said whilst turning round and he must have realised I was looking at him as he had a smirk on his face. "Oh no, you can't give up your bed for me, I will sleep on the couch." I said, I was feeling a little guilty for just intruding their home like this.

"Well if you really wanted you could share the bed with me, but if you insist on the couch can we make if more comfy for you?" Anthony said after he got something out of the fridge.

I was super blushing; did he really just say that? I was guessing it was a joke but still, it the image of me and him in the same bed was amazing.

"No, its fine, other than a blanket and a pillow, I will be fine with the couch."

After ordering some Chinese food and watching TV, I watched as both of the Smosh members went to bed. I lay on the couch thinking about Anthony and the day we just had, His shirt clinging onto his tight abs. It was so amazing. I just lay there in the darkness and slowly I dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ring ring, ring ring"

I jumped out of my skin and opened my eyes, I sat up wondering what the sound was. After my vision went back to normal and not just a weird blur, I realised my phone had been ringing. I grabbed at my phone and saw that I had 3 missed calls from the cab company. Luckily, my friend work at where the cabs were picked up to pick others up (not a very good job but it gets her money). I dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Omg, Tamara, why wouldn't you pick up your phone?" she asked me as if she was worried or something.

"Well maybe because…" I looked at the clock on the wall "Its 4:00 in the morning, why were you calling me at this time?" I asked frustrated.

"I found your keys, Where have you been staying?" she asked me.

"I'm staying at these 2 dudes house next door." I said tiredly.

"ooooooooooh, are they cute, are they single, wait don't tell me, I'm coming to drop your keys off and you can tell me all about them." She said excitedly.

"Roxy, just come give me my keys…" and then I hung up.

I found a piece of paper and wrote a note to Anthony and Ian:

_Dear Anthony and Ian,_

_My friend called this morning and is coming to drop my keys off._

_Thank you for letting me stay the night, it was very kind of you and I would love to repay the favour by maybe watching a movie over at my new place, as I new home party, And we could do something in the day together._

_I'm sorry I left so early but I didn't want to disturb you two so I just left._

_Hope I see you around,_

_Tamara_

_Ps. Next time we have a water fight, I'm going to win._

I put the note on the kitchen table and left.

I waited for about 10 minutes before my friend turned up with my keys. Instead of coming into my new home, we went out for breakfast (as I don't really cook often) and stopped off at a coffee shop. We sat by the window and then she asked me the question I had been dreading.

"So… tell me about these two males" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I know this may come as a massive surprise but, um they are… they are Smosh, Ian and Anthony!" I said trying to not look at her face. When I did look up, it was unnatural how big the smile on her face was. I thought she was about to explode with happiness.

"Oh my fucking god, that is the best thing I've heard all week!" she said nearly jumping out of her chair.

"But its Monday." I said confused. She did not seem bothered by the comment and just kept smiling.

"Can I meet Them, I so want to meet Anthony?" She said still happy.

My heart stopped, my friend likes Anthony to? What if I introduce her to him and they fall in love? I know her just recently broke up with Kalel but… I could deal with it if I could have had a chance with him and Roxy was with him.

I was so caught up in my thinking that Roxy had asked me like a million questions, and I hadn't answered any of them, and now she was looking at me weirdly. Luckily a waiter came and topped off our coffee.

After having breakfast, both I and Roxy came back to my house. It was now 7:00 in the morning and because Roxy woke me up this morning, I decided to take a nap.

I woke up to the sound of chatter in my living room. My house had come fully furnished so I already had sofas and TVs and beds. I looked over to my phone to check the time and realised it was 11:00 in the morning. I had been asleep for 3 hours. I got out of bed and walked into the corridor. My crimson hair was ok but all I was wearing was a colourful bra, and blue vest and a pair of really (really) short shorts. I walked into the kitchen no even addressing that the chatter I first heard had stopped. I guessed it must have been the TV or something. I poured myself some coffee and turned round finally seeing who was in my living room…


	5. Chapter 5

My heart nearly stopped when I saw Anthony and Ian sitting in my living room, staring at me with my clothes that nearly show everything. I opened my mouth to say something and I saw Roxy, she looked like she was about to die of laughter. I stepped behind one of the counters so my legs were covered.

"Um… hey, what are you doing here?" I asked clearly embarrassed.

"Well you said we could do something in the day so we were wondering what you were doing today?" Ian said also embarrassed as I was.

I knew that I had planned a laser tag thing today with just me and Roxy but I could probably add two more players.

"Well, Roxy and I were going to play laser tag, you can come if you want?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Anthony said with a smile on his face.

"Well I better get changed into something different," I said gesturing to my body. When they both nodded I went back into the hallway and into my bedroom.

I wanted to impress Anthony (even though we were going to be in the dark in laser tag) so I put on a dark blue tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. On my feet I put some Toms on. I brushed my hair and clipped my fringe to the side with a dark blue flower. I put some make up on (not too much) and went back into the living room.

"Ok, let's go play!" I said enthusiastically.

We hopped into my car, me and Roxy in the front and Anthony and Ian in the back. I was listening to the radio when I heard Anthony whisper something to Ian. I could exactly make out what it was but it had the name 'Roxy' in it. My heart hurt a little and I carried on driving.

We reached the laser tag placed and went in. After asking if I could add 2 more players the woman at the counter said yes. Then even more of a surprise, when she notice smosh and said we could have 3 games with just us 4. WOW! That was the best thing I've heard all day!

We were given a sheet to fill out…

_Name: Tamara Jones_

_Age: 21_

_Nickname: 1em0nade _

After filling in personal information I looked up at the board to see other people's names…

_*1em0nade_

_*Gems are the best (Roxy)_

_*Better than Anthony (Ian)_

_*Better than Ian (Anthony)_

Me and Roxy both looked over to Ian and Anthony… I laughed at the names.

After suiting up in our jackets and holsters for the guns, we were slip up into 2 groups…

Round 1:

Team 1: Gems are the best & 1em0nade

Team 2: Better than Anthony & Better than Ian

Me and Roxy waited by the door…. There was a wall separating us and smosh!

3…2…1… GO!

Me and Roxy sprinted up some stairs… we stood back to back, me facing the stairs, Roxy looking down at the bottom floor.

"Ding!" I heard a sound and I turned to Roxy who had a smile on her face… I guessed she had shop either Ian or Anthony.

I waited for about 1 min until me and Roxy decided to split up.

I walked down the stairs as Roxy went over a bridge.

I got to the bottom and started all the laser tag practice I had…

I rolled on the floor to hind behind a wall. I heard Ian talking to Anthony and I got up from behind the wall and shot them both. They had the 5 second no shooting period which gave me enough time to weave my way through some walls and jump through and open window. I sat there until I heard another "ding!" and heard Ian say "Yes!"

I guessed I got up and shot Ian but Anthony was nowhere in sight. Then I heard "ding!" and looked down to notice I had been shot!

I turned left towards Anthony who was standing there with a smug smile on his face. He then turned round and ran off… so I chased him.

After about 30 seconds of chasing Anthony, I lost him. Damn he is fast. I wondered round with my back to the wall and heard someone coming. I decided to jump behind some barrels and surprise them. Closer… closer!

I sprang up and nearly shot Roxy! She screamed so I guessed that would draw attention, so we went somewhere else.

After 15 minutes of that round, the game finished and we met up with the boys outside to see who won.

Like always, I was top of the leader board (ninja skills) and mine and Roxy's team won.

After talking about how ninja like I was, the teams were mixed and I was with Ian.

We stood outside the gates and whispered our game plan… we thought that Roxy and Anthony would go up the stairs again so we decided to go under the stairs where there is an ally that leads through some barrels and to a corner bunker where we could hide out. It was upsetting that Roxy and Anthony were together as they might bond and he might like her… then they go on a date and then more dates then they fall in love then they get married and then… I seriously need to stop thinking about this.

We finished round two and once again with my ninja skills… I was top, however are team lost as Ian kept shooting me and losing points.

Round three it was me and Anthony against Ian and Roxy.

The round started off normally, I and Anthony were the best… but then we jumped through a window and I accidently fell on Anthony! Even weirder… I couldn't help but look into his eyes! He is soooo fit but I was really embarrassed. Then to top it all off, I was shot from somewhere which means either Roxy of Ian saw I was on top of him. Cringe worthy or what.

After we finished all the games we went home. The car journey was a bit awkward as I didn't want to talk much about what happened with me and Anthony and there was nothing to really talk about. When we finally reach our houses, Roxy left really quickly, weird?

"So, it was great spending the day with you guys and I am really grateful that you let me stay over last night. I would have had to sleep outside if it wasn't for my kind and handsome neighbour." Did I just say handsome? Luckily they let it slide.

"yh it was really fun, and don't mention it… you paid for us today some it was least we could do…" Anthony said with a smile on his face.

"Ok bye…" I said as I turned away and walked to my house. I saw them do the same when I realised something.

"Hold um… I don't even have your two numbers…" I called to them.

They turned and Anthony sprinted to me and told me his and Ian's number, so I gave him mine and he typed mine into Ian's phone as well.

"Ok thanks… good night." I said and went into my house.

OMG! Today was one of the best days of my life! Anthony is soooooooooo hot!

The only thing to worry about now is Roxy…


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early so I could go over to the coffee shop and get some food as I was meeting another friend of mine called Leo at the mall so we could do some shopping. Leo has been my friend since I was 17 years old and we met at a mall. He doesn't seem to mind going to the mall with me clothes shopping; he seems to do anything with me if I ask him to.

I got dressed into a cut off top with long sleeves that said 'boom!' on it. It was grey and the writing stood out, it was one of my favourite top and I hadn't worn it for a while so I put it on. I also put on some blue skinny jeans and with matching blue earing. I put a little makeup on and left with my phone and some money for breakfast and coffee.

I got to the coffee shop and ordered some coffee, I decided I would eat at the mall as it is cheaper there and plus the food at the coffee shop was fattening, and I didn't want to ruin my perfect figure which I had been working on so hard for. Once I had gotten my coffee I left but then I got a text from Leo saying he would be a bit late. I was looking at my phone and I stupidly bumped into someone and split me coffee. I looked up and Ian was standing in front of me with his phone in his hand. I couldn't help but open my mouth as this was the weirdest coincidence.

"Omg Ian I am so sorry… I was on my stupid phone and I'm really sorry I swear I…" I started.

"It's ok… I was on my phone as well… if anything it was just bad timing. What are you doing here?" He said with a smile on his face like nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm just getting some breakfast and then going to the mall to meet a friend, I get breakfast her every day and every Sunday I go to the mall with my friend. What about you?" I said trying to avoid the fact I spilt coffee on him.

"I'm getting some breakfast for me and Anthony then we are going to the Smosh head counter to film another Gang Bang."

"Oh great… well I better get going, say hi to Anthony for me!" and then I left through the door and went to my car.

I was so embarrassed I didn't realise I didn't get another coffee; I guess that means I will be getting one at the mall.

After the accident with me and Ian, even though Leo said he was going to be late, I still arrived at the mall after him.

"Leo I am so sorry I am late, I spilt coffee over someone by accident and I just had to clear it up." I said nervously.

"No sweat, I only just arrived" he said staring at me with his blue eyes. Leo was a really sweet person; he was always there for me and helped me when I was down. He was tall and handsome (not as much as Anthony) with spiky blonde hair and olive skin.

We went round to a few shops and bought a few things such as hats, tops, shoes and I bought a lovely pair of earrings, they were little blue gems with sliver outline and the would dangle by a little silver chair. They were beautiful.

We then went to a café and I got some milkshake and a Panneene. As I was sitting there eating my food I couldn't help notice that Leo was staring at me again.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing, it's just you look really pretty today." He said looking into my eyes.

I couldn't help but blush. Did he just say I was pretty? I know that Leo is handsome but I couldn't really see him and I going out, could I? I was really confused.

"Thanks" I said. We should properly get going now; I need to go home as my friend was dropping off her dog at my house as she is going on holiday." I said standing up.

"Ok let's go."

We were on our way out when I stopped; I couldn't help but gaze in amazement at it. It wa the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was an over the shoulder dress that was dark blue and flowed down to the floor, It had a silver sparkly belt that went around the dress that, if I wore it, would show off how slim I had gotten. I needed it! I ran into the shop and asked how much the dress was.

"It is $200," Said the lady at the counter.

My eyes went wide… it was a lot of money for a dress, but I needed it. I tried the dress on and came out of the changing room to show Leo… His mouth was so wide that it could have hit the floor.

"Tamara… you look so beautiful, if I was your boyfriend god knows what would happen." He said eyeing me up from head to toe. I couldn't believe he said that but I let it slide.

"Leo I need this dress, but it is so expensive, should I buy it?" I asked him.

He nodded without saying anything.

I walked over to the counter and paid for the money. When it was done… I couldn't believe this dress was mine.

We go a taxi to my house and the taxi dropped me off at my house and Leo went home.

Once Leo had left I started to think about the incident with Ian earlier. I decided I would Bring over some cookies as an 'I'm sorry I spilt coffee all over you' present.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, it was Anthony.

"Hey Anthony, I came over to give these to Ian for spilling coffee over him at the coffee shop this morning." I said.

"Oh, is that what that was, he said that he had a fight with a coffee vomiting monster." He said looking happy.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I handed Anthony the cookies and turned round to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want to come in?" He said to me.

I turned back around and nodded. I then walked into his house and sat on the sofa that a few nights ago I had slept on.

"I like what you are wearing." Anthony said to me.

"Oh thanks, you're not the 1st person to say that to me today."

"Well it is true."

I giggled.

"You look nice as well" I said looking at the floor so he couldn't see me blush.

"Thanks."

Then I heard someone come down the stairs and Ian emerged from the hall way.

"Oh hey Tamara, what are you doing here?" Ian said while pouring some coffee into a cup.

"She came to apologise for you spilling her coffee." Anthony said looking at Ian.

"No, I came here to apologise for spilling coffee over you." I said lightly punching Anthony in the air.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it wa…. Wait, are those cookies?" Ian said interrupting himself looking at the cookies.

I nodded, and watched him run over and scoff one into his mouth.

After finishing eating one Ian asked," so how was this day with your boyfriend?"

Anthony looked at me with wide eyes, "you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at Ian angrily, "No I don't have a boyfriend, he Is just a friend that is a boy." I said throwing and pillow at Ian.

A huge smile spread across my face when I heard Anthony sign quietly.

Then my phone beeped.

_**Where are you…? I'm outside your door with poppy?**_

_**Yasmin xx**_

I quickly jumped up from the couch and saw Ian and Anthony's confused face.

"I'm really sorry I have to go, I need to look after my friends dog… Text me later." I said as I sprinted out the door.

After apologising to Yasmin I took Poppy into my house and settled her down. I then sat on the couch. My phone then bussed and a text from Anthony came up.

_**Hey… by the way I forgot to ask if you wanted to be in one of our smosh vids tomoz?**_

I nearly fainted.

_**I would love to, what time?**_

I waited in silence.

_**Come round at 11:00am, see you then**_

I got up and did a happy dance,

IM DOING A VID WITH SMOSH!


End file.
